Total Chibi-no Battle
Total Chibi no Battle/Total Chiibino Battle-kun (Sai Chibi no Tatakai ''in Japanese) is a non-canon anime directed by Hirofumi Ogura and produced by Kyoto Animation. The anime's plot has nothing in resemblance to the original Sujira series. Because of the name of the anime, all characters and animation are in chibi style (or "super deformed" in English). The show ran at 13 episodes during the first season, and first aired on November 4, 2010 via the TV Tokyo channel. Bandai Entertainment licensed the anime for North American distribution as '''Total the Sujira: Chibi Quest', and DVD and Blu-Ray versions for both seasons were released between March 1, 2011 through August 9, 2011, which includes an English dub track and the original voices, which also inherit English or Japanese subtitles. Cast and Characters Idiot Ryo (Ryo Tetsumaki): From his original counterpart, Ryo is a feeble-minded and cowardly weakling who is teamed up with Happy Nimadoru (Nimadoru Habarushi) in order to defeat the evil Baron Von Debu (Debu Nara). Ryo does, however, have dual pistols that are confident in defeating the vile enemy. In Season 2, Ryo is trained heartlessly and breathtaking by Snake Syu, by then around the third episode, ultimately transforming into "Vampire Hunter R", who is notable for being incredibly cold, but somewhat aloof and bears much more power. Koki Uchiyama replaces Choji Yashimoro as Ryo's seiyuu during this anime's run, while Johnny Yong Bosch voices him in English. Happy Nimadoru (Nimadoru Habarushi): Nimadoru has the same personality from her original counterpart, albeit no views as a pacifist and has no care for the innocent, excluding Ryo. She helps Idiot Ryo on his quest to save his village from Baron Von Debu. Her upbeat and bubbly persona keeps her alive and steady, much like her original appearance. Her weapon of choice is an axe. Nimadoru's seiyuu in this series is Asuka Ogame (who is also the seiyuu for the original Nimadoru, herself), while her English actor is Janice Kawaye. Baron Von Debu (Debu Nara): He is the main antagonist. He is different from his original personality, being rather obnoxious and cruel. He is planning to destroy Idiot Ryo's village in order to obtain ultimate power. He knows that he has teamed up with Happy Nimadoru in order to kill him by valiance. The main cast thought he died in the last season, but was unfortunately revived in Season 2, yet died once again in the end of the anime. Rica Matsumoto has been replaced by Daisuke Hirakawa for Debu's seiyuu, and Spike Spencer voices Baron in English. Feline Kazumi (Kazumi Usimora): She is another companion partnered with Idiot Ryo and the happy, playful Nimadoru. Kazumi's personality does not change from her original self, rather having a bit of a friendly crush with Ryo and is proud of her flat-chest status (in the original series, Kazumi becomes depressed and cold whenever someone goes ahead and brings it up.) Upon her name, Kazumi still has a cat-like smile and claw-like fingers, which her fingers are weapons. Kazumi's seiyuu is Ayana Taketatsu, and her English voice is provided by Cristina Vee. Snake Syu (Syuuichi Koku): He is a companion of Idiot Ryo's in the journey. Like his original counterpart, Snake Syu is a bit of a headstrong and awfully perveted character (this trait isn't seen much, due to the lighter tone of the anime, itself). He doesn't have a strong story in Season 1 and causes the majority of the characters to think they're actually talking to a wall... However, he plays somewhat of a big role in the second season, brutally training Ryo thick and thin so he can finally vanish Baron Von Debu from Earth. Takashi Kondo is replaced by Mamoru Miyano as Syuuichi's seiyu in this anime, whilst Bryce Papenbrook does the voice in the dub. ShinGouki Noda (Daisuke Noda): A shadowy entity following Ryo on his quest to kill Baron Von Debu. His personality is no different than the original counterpart, being highly intelligent up to Ryo's level and is the only character to have not made a fool of himself (until in Chibi Quest, that is). Near every episode's climax, Idiot Ryo asks his partner, Happy Nimadoru, if she noticed a strong presence behind them, with the both of them being completely oblivious right after. ShinGouki is voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama in the original version, and Vic Mignogna in the English dub. Wizard Megi (Megumi Habrushi): A powerful magician from an unknown realm. In the Fortress Scuffle episode, She shows up directly in front of Ryo and Co. giving informative advice that makes nearly everyone sleep throughout the entire time lapse of the show. Originally, Megumi Habarushi's Chibi Quest 'counterpart was supposed to be an artificial knight known as "''Habagumi", but Ogura turned that down as an excuse for something more extreme. That aside, Megi is voiced originally by Aya Hirano, and then Kate Higgins in English. Hydra (Hydraken, Demon God of Sky): A seven-headed serpent that dwells within the pits of a disturbing area Happy Nimadoru refuses to tell anyone. Hydra differs from Hydraken of the original series, being rather violent and cynical more than reserved and strict. He likes the scent of blood and devours anyone who bears it (to a more self-explanatory point, Hydra only attacks if blood is near). Voiced by Akeno Watanabe in Japanese, and in the dub by Liam O'Brien. Rei Venge (Reiko Masamuka): One of Idiot Ryo's villager companions, who stayed within his shelter area for about eight years prior to Baron's attack. Rei acts more wild and outgoing here than the original counterpart ever did, and has never frowned once in his life! The latter is voiced by Choji Yashimoro in the original version for the first ten episodes, and later by Miyu Irino starting at episode 11. He is voiced in English by Michael Lindsay. List of Episodes This is a list of episodes from the Total Drama Sujira non-canon anime, "Total Chibi-no Battle". All music for the anime is composed by Satoru Kousaki. There is a total of 13 episodes in the first season, all of which having nonsensical humor (albeit much more) directed from the original series. There are three pieces of theme music: one opening theme and two ending themes. The opening theme is "Tanoshii Kyuuketsuki no Jazz" by Asuka Ogame, and the ending theme for the first 7 episodes is Maximum the Hormone's "Kawakita Saruin". Starting on episode 8, Maximum the Hormone's "Buiikikaesu!!" was the second ending theme. A second and final season consisted of only 10 episodes and released on May 5, 2011. The second season has one opening theme, "NO NAME HEROES" by Psychic Lover, and one ending theme, "Jounetsu Setsuna" by Asami Abe. Season 1 (2010 - 2011) Episode 1: Bad Memory (Airdate: 11.4.10) Episode 2: Oh, No!! The Vampire Strikes Back?! (Airdate: 11.4.10) Episode 3: I Apologize, Ryo-san! Feline Kazumi, is it? (Airdate: 11.5.10) Episode 4: Revenge is Sweet (Airdate: 11.12.10) Episode 5: Eat me if You Can! (Airdate: 11.12.10) Episode 6: Warukitsi! Naguru Onee toge? (Airdate: 11.19.10) Episode 7: The Meek Inherit no Earth! (Airdate: 11.26.10) Episode 8: Spiraling Vortex Fight! The Baron Strikes (Airdate: 12.3.10) Episode 9: My Sky, My Story, My Passion... Or was it Matrimony? (Airdate: 12.10.10) Episode 10: Fortress Scuffle (Airdate: 12.17.10) Episode 11: The Baron Awakens Now? I Didn't Sign Up for This! (Airdate: 12.24.10) Episode 12: Ryo-Ryo Fights The Baron! 1+2= Triple K.O. (Airdate: 12.31.10) Episode 13: Goin' Back Home... (Airdate: 1.7.11) Season 2 (2011) *Episode 14: The Terror Squadron Trio! (Airdate: 5.5.11) *Episode 15: Screw the Rules! I Have Money? (Airdate: 5.12.11) *Episode 16: I'm a Blood Sucka!! Baron Von Debu's Revival (Airdate: 5.19.11) *Episode 17: Wait a Sec! If Vampires are Coming out to Play, Then That Means... {gasp} Our Blood's Gonna Get Sucked! (Airdate: 5.26.11) *Episode 18: The Happy an' Energetic Nima-kun's Ears, So Cute and Cuddly! (Airdate: 6.2.11) *Episode 19: All the Wolves do is Pee in the Ocean, Ain't that Inevitable? (Airdate: 6.9.11) *Episode 20: Die, Monster! To Hell with Heresy and Mankind Ill! (Airdate: 6.16.11) *Episode 21: Okay, Idiot... Let's Dance in the Fire and Pretend to be Dummies! That Good Enough for Ya!?! Dancing in Fire?!?!?!?! (Airdate: 6.23.11) *Episode 22: Vampire Hunter vs. Baron Von Debu Part I: Haven't you Watched Enough Horror Flicks? You Ain't Gonna See Tomorrow if You Don't Stop! (Airdate: 6.30.11) *Episode 23: Vampire Hunter R vs. Baron Von Debu Part II: This is the Conclusion, Isn't It? If So, Take Me Back to the Normal-Sized World Where Pirates, Ninjas, Boobies, Soccer Moms, and All That Techie Stuff Exist! Puh-leeze.... I'll Be Your BFF!!! (Airdate: 6.30.11) Cast *Idiot Ryo: Koki Uchiyama/Johnny Yong Bosch *Happy Nimadoru: Asuka Ogame/Janice Kawaye *Feline Kazumi: Ayana Taketatsu/Cristina "Vee" Valenzuela *Snake Syu: Mamoru Miyano/Bryce Papenbrook *Baron Von Debu: Daisuke Hirakawa/Spike Spencer *Shingouki-Noda: Noriaki Sugiyama/Vic Mignogna *Wizard Megi: Aya Hirano/Kate Higgins *Rocky Seiryury: Hitomi Yoshida/Kate Higgins *Hydra: Akeno Watanabe/Liam O'Brien *Rei Venge: Choji Yashimoro/Miyu Irino/Michael Lindsay Trivia *This is the last of any Sujira merchandise that Ayana Taketatsu voices Kazumi or a different incarnation of her... Since then, later video games such as '''Total SujiAguupin: Demon Salvation '''and future non-canon animes like '''Sujira III '''now use Aoi Yuuki as Kazumi's new Japanese seiyuu *Also, this was the last of any of the Sujira anime shows to have been broadcasted in Japan for the TV Tokyo station, whereas '''Sujira III, an upcoming anime series, will debut on TV Asahi, instead *The official MTV site has confirmed recently that they will broadcast Chibi Quest for Saturday evenings at around 5:30 P.M., starting May 28, 2011.﻿